<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volverte a ver by bemypizzadearie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117342">Volverte a ver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemypizzadearie/pseuds/bemypizzadearie'>bemypizzadearie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akane extraña mucho a Kougami, Algunas ideas pueden estar sacadas de la película igual, Also solo está inspirado en las primeras dos temporadas, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denme mi endgame cobardes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Igual hay final feliz :), Jealousy, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane - Freeform, Kougami extraña mucho a Akane, Pero que lo pueden matar si lo encuentran :(, Post-Season/Series 02, Psycho-Pass 2, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemypizzadearie/pseuds/bemypizzadearie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos se buscan mutuamente, aunque ninguno crea poder encontrarse.<br/>Kougami regresa a Japón con solo una inspectora de pelo corto y pollera tubo en mente.<br/>Akane solo sueña con un ex ejecutor de mirada intensa, que la abandonó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kougami Shinya &amp; Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Volverte a ver (en Japón)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La risa de Akane se perdió en el viento de la noche, y su figura desapareció dentro del auto negro. </p>
<p>Kougami había pasado las últimas dos horas escondido entre los árboles que se encontraban frente a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública e Investigación Criminal con la única esperanza de verla. Si tenía mucha suerte, capaz que hasta pudiese llegar a oír su voz. No iba a estar dirigida a él, lo sabía, pero algo era algo. Fue por eso que escuchar la risa de Akane, aunque fuera en respuesta a quien hablaba con ella mediante su auricular, fue mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. Bueno, capaz no tan buena como en la que volvía a tenerla frente a frente. Dios, sí que la extrañaba...</p>
<p>Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo con las yemas de sus dedos. El dolor fue breve, pero sirvió su propósito: evitó que siguiese el auto de la inspectora con algo más que su mirada. Suspiró, dejando salir el humo por la boca al ver como el vehículo desaparecía de su rango visual. </p>
<p>¿Tenía el pelo más largo? Lo dudaba. Se sintió agradecido de que la apariencia de Akane no hubiese cambiado mucho. Su pelo corto y el uniforme azul le daban la sensación de que todo seguía igual que en el principio, cuando ella se reportó a su primer caso empapada por la lluvia. Pero sí había notado lo relajada y feliz que había estado mientras bajaba las escaleras del lugar, y una puntada cargada de malestar asaltó su estómago.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seguro no lo extrañaba.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seguro no pensaba en él.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seguro hasta estaba agradecida de ya no tener que lidiar con el humo de sus cigarrillos, y con su impulsividad. </em>
</p>
<p>Era en esos momentos de inseguridad que casi se arrepentía de no haberla escuchado, de haber matado Makishima. <strong>Casi</strong>. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aunque le hubiese costado su vida como ejecutor bajo las órdenes de Akane. </p>
<p>Dejó de mirar el fantasma del auto en el que se había ido la joven para fijarse en el edificio frente a él, y pensó que no le había molestado esperar esas dos horas. Conocía a la instructora lo suficiente como para saber que nunca salía temprano de su trabajo. Aunque hacía frío y se había fumado el último cigarrillo que le quedaba (al menos hasta que volviese a conseguir más, aunque no fuesen tan buenos como los Spinel), el verla descender las escaleras de lo que alguna vez fue también su trabajo lo hacía olvidar de cualquier molestia e inconveniente. También le hacía olvidar de lo irresponsable y peligroso que era arriesgar su vida por algo tan efímero como volver a ver a Tsunemori Akane, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos. Él sabía que no siempre iba a coincidir con la salida de la joven, que existía la posibilidad de que ella, por una vez en la vida, si se fuera a su casa temprano, o que se encontrara investigando un caso en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad. </p>
<p>La puerta principal de las oficinas del MWPSB volvió a abrirse, y Kougami tomó esto como señal para volver a la fábrica abandonada en la que había estado durmiendo desde que volvió a Japón.</p>
<p>Cuando se acostó a dormir, lo hizo recordando a Akane y su risa, pero la del pasado, la que era provocada por (y dirigida para) él. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Volverte a ver (en mis sueños)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No importa qué tantos besos le haya dado ya, cada vez que Kougami une sus labios con los de ella, Akane siente que deja de respirar. Y es que los labios del treintañero saben a humo, pero también a seguridad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— Te amo —le susurra Kougami al oído, como si fuese un secreto, y Akane se ríe, acurrucándose aún más contra el pecho firme de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su casa da frente a una playa en un país lejano. La ventana abierta deja pasar la brisa nocturna, cargado de olor a arena mojada. Sentados en un sillón con más que suficiente espacio para dos personas, Akane se encuentra sobre las piernas del joven. Tiene la cara escondida contra su pecho, y deposita un beso sobre su pulóver. Ahora es él quien se ríe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué querés cenar hoy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Vos qué tenías en mente? —ella lo dice levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él baja la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos, y se inclina para besarla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No importa qué tantos besos le haya dado ya, cada vez que Kougami une sus labios con los de ella, Akane siente que deja de respirar. Y es que los labios del treintañero saben a humo, pero también a seguridad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siente como las manos de él se afirman alrededor de la cintura de ella, y deja escapar un suspiro que provoca que Kougami la bese aún más (si es que eso es posible).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akane no quiere dejar de besarlo nunca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero, eventualmente, si necesita respirar, por lo que se separan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No mucho, solo lo suficiente como para tomar aire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— A vos —susurra Kougami en respuesta a la pregunta que ella ya había olvidado. Está a punto de volver a besarla cuando ella intercepta sus labios y apoya su dedo índice sobre ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Hablaba de la cena, no de lo que estuvieras pensando ahora —intenta no reírse mientras lo dice, pero de todas maneras una risita se le escapa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ah —es lo único que responde Kougami, aún mirando sus labios. Tiene la cara roja, y Akane no sabe si es por el beso, o porque sintió vergüenza de verse expuesto. Se da cuenta de que no le importa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con el mismo dedo índice, recorre su mandíbula desde la parte de atrás de la oreja hasta la barbilla. Por cada lugar que recorre, deja un pequeño beso al que Kougami reacciona exhalando de manera temblorosa. Al llegar a la barbilla, se detiene por unos segundos y arrastra su dedo hacia arriba, hasta su labio inferior. Lo acaricia por unos segundos antes de buscar con sus ojos los de Kougami. Los encuentra cerrados, y se da cuenta de que su respiración no tiene un ritmo consistente. No duda en, finalmente, también besar el labio inferior. Es un beso igual a los anteriores, y planea que sea corto, pero Kougami parece tener otros planes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras vuelve a besarla y acariciarla, cuatro palabras escapan de los labios de Akane.</em>
</p><p>— Yo también te amo.</p><p>Su propia voz la sacó de su sueño. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces, desorientada, hasta que recordó dónde estaba. Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. A pesar de la oscuridad, sabía que no había señales de Kougami. Nunca las había. </p><p>Se sacó las sábanas de encima y caminó a oscuras hasta llegar al escritorio que se encontraba frente a su cama. Se sentó y prendió el velador. Sin siquiera mirarlo, abrió el primer cajón del mueble para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos Spinel. Encendió uno, pero no lo fumó. Lo apoyó en el cenicero mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio y recostaba su cabeza sobre ellos. El humo del cigarrillo empezó a nublarse ante sus ojos y se permitió llorar por primera vez en varios días. </p><p>El último caso la había mantenido ocupada, y haberlo resuelto sin demasiados inconvenientes había sido un alivio. Pero eso significaba tener toda la noche desocupada. Desocupada para llorar y <strike>pensar en</strike> extrañar a Kougami.</p><p>
  <em>Lo extrañaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No podía dejar de pensar en él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El humo de sus cigarrillos era lo único que quedaba de Kougami, y seguía sin llenar el vacío que había dejado. </em>
</p><p>Siempre que soñaba con Kougami, se levantaba triste, sin importar de qué se tratara el sueño. Era entonces cuando utilizaba el caso que tuviese asignado en el momento para despejarse y olvidarse de él por un rato. Pero ahora no lo tenía. </p><p>Los peores sueños eran como el que acababa de tener. Ni siquiera las pesadillas en las que Sybil lo encontraba y lo mataba, o que ella lo encontraba y él la rechazaba, la dejaban tan desolada. Porque sabía que podían llegar a ser reales, que así <strong>sí</strong> podía llegar a volver a verlo. Kougami reapareciendo en su vida de esas maneras era una posibilidad. Lejana, pero una posibilidad en fin. </p><p>Los sueños suaves, cómodos, domésticos, eran los que la hacían querer dejar de sentir, dejar de extrañarlo. La hacían querer sepultarse en casos y desfallecer del cansancio y del estrés, para así no hacerlo del dolor. Y era porque esos sueños eran imposibles, porque solo podían llegar a ser reales si ella no fuera Tsunemori Akane, si él no fuese Shynia Kougami, y si Sybil no les pusiera etiquetas y penas de muerte en sus espaldas.</p><p>Pero ella sí era Tsunemori Akane, inspectora de la MWPSB, él <strong>sí</strong> era Shynia Kougami, un desertor del sistema, y Sybil continuaba siendo ese sistema que evaluaba quienes eran un peligro para la sociedad y quienes no.</p><p>Al final, logró quedarse dormida en aquella posición incómoda, y fue gracias al olor del Spinel que seguía humeando en el cenicero.</p><p>Gracias al olor a Kougami.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Volverte a ver (aunque solo sea tu figura)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regresar a Japón había sido un error.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kougami se apoyó contra el único poste de luz de toda la cuadra que no se encontraba encendido. Lo consideró una señal: no eran muchas las veces que algo en la ciudad se rompía y permanecía de la misma manera por mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, si quería seguir vivo, tenía que seguir ocultándose, aunque fuese a plena vista.</p><p>Mientras sus dedos jugaban con el cigarrillo aún sin prender, sus ojos permanecían clavados en la ventana iluminada. Pasó media hora y sus dedos movían el cigarrillo cada vez más rápido. Llegó a considerar fumarlo, pero se contuvo. Las luces del departamento de Akane seguían prendidas, pero era lo único que le indica que ella pudiese llegar a estar dentro. </p><p>Alguien pasó caminando delante de él. Se ajustó la capucha y dejó quieto el cigarrillo por unos segundos. Siguió con la mirada a la persona, y solo cuando que la vio doblar la esquina se permitió soltar el aire contenido en un suspiro, aliviado. ¿Aliviado? No, molesto. No con quien fuera el que acababa de pasar, sino consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un acosador? Porque eso era lo que era. Siguiéndola por todos lados, esperando a que saliera del trabajo, a que se asomara por la ventana de su casa. Despertándose con ganas solo de volver a escucharla. </p><p>A la molestia la cedió el enojo y la vergüenza. Cuando no estaba persiguiéndola, la pensaba y soñaba. Akane no era lo que él llamaría "frágil", pero tenía una esperanza, un cierto aire de inocencia que lo hacían sentirse lo peor al pensar lo que pensaba y soñar lo que pensaba. Soñar con sus labios, su pelo, sus ojos, su cuerp...</p><p>Aplastó el cigarrillo con los dedos, como si al hacerlo, estuviese aplastando también sus pensamientos.</p><p>Tragó saliva, aunque sintiese la garganta seca. </p><p>¿Qué sentido tenía seguir esa rutina tortuosa? </p><p>¿Qué esperaba?</p><p>Kougami sabía que cada vez le alcanzaba menos con solo verla o escucharla, que comenzaba a necesitar más. Pero eso era imposible. Ya no era simplemente poner en riesgo su propia vida: también pondría a Akane en una encrucijada, y ella terminaría en peligro también.</p><p>
  <em>O capaz le hacía un favor.</em>
</p><p><em>Ella lo entregaba y se ganaba una promoción.</em> </p><p>La simple idea hizo que el estómago se le revolviese. No, esa no era Akane. Por mucho que pareciese confiar más en Sybil que en él, ella lo había dejado escapar. </p><p>
  <em>Pero nada le aseguraba que lo volviese a hacer. </em>
</p><p>Regresar a Japón había sido un error, determinó amargamente.</p><p>Se despegó del poste de luz, volviéndose a acomodar la capucha, cuando reconoció una figura que se movía detrás de las cortinas. </p><p>En contra de su racionalidad, se apoyó una vez más contra el poste. </p><p>Buena, capaz podía volver a conformarse con verla. Aunque solo fuera su silueta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Volverte a ver (a través de tu olor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quería dejar de mirarlo (bueno, de mirar su recuerdo), pero no lograba despegar sus ojos de él. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería dejar de verlo nunca, aunque después le doliera más. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El nuevo caso estaba siendo más difícil de lo que en un principio había pensado. No a nivel Makishima o Kamui, pero si mayor a los que últimamente le habían estado asignado. </p><p>Akane recostó la espalda contra la silla y cerró los ojos unos momentos, ignorando la información que tenía sobre el escritorio de su habitación por unos momentos. </p><p>
  <em>Si tan solo Kougami estuviera acá...</em>
</p><p>Con los ojos aún cerrados, tanteó el primer cajón y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos. Entreabrió los ojos al sentir que no le quedaban muchos. Suspiró, llevándose uno a la boca. No lo encendió, aunque sabía que si quería resolver el caso, tendría que hacerlo. </p><p>Y es que el humo del cigarrillo hacía que extrañarlo costara un poco menos, pero también dolía. Llevaba prendiendo cigarrillos casi todas las noches a causa de los sueños (o pesadillas), y eso solo había provocado que, cada vez que volviera a encender uno, pensara en todo lo que podrían haber llegado a ser <strong>si no fuera por</strong>.</p><p>De todas maneras, agarró el encendedor que guardaba junto al paquete y, con el pulgar de su mano derecha, deslizó la rueda dentada. Una llama fuerte apareció por la salida del encendedor. La acercó al cigarrillo, que aún permanecía entre sus labios. Una vez prendido, se vio tentada a inhalar el humor que ya comenzaba a arder, pero se forzó su mano a dejar el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero.</p><p>Recostó la cabeza sobre el escritorio y admiró la fina línea de humo que ondeaba hacia arriba. </p><p>— ¿Cómo llego al fondo de esto? —susurró. Al levantar la mirada, ahí estaba Kougami. </p><p>Akane sonrió. Parecía más real que otras veces, aunque sabía que muy probablemente fuera el cansancio burlándose de sus sentimientos. </p><p>Él permaneció callado por unos momentos, pero finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Desaparezco por un tiempo y ya te olvidás de cómo piensa un criminal? </p><p>Lo dijo en broma, los dos lo sabían. Pero, por alguna razón, tocó una fibra sensible dentro de ella. Akane respiró profundo, inhalando el humo, y retuvo las lágrimas.</p><p>— Tenés razón —fue lo único que logró contestar.</p><p>Quería dejar de mirarlo (bueno, de mirar su recuerdo), pero no lograba despegar sus ojos de él. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería dejar de verlo nunca, aunque después le doliera más. </p><p>Pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada al notarlo más fornido. La camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo y no llevaba corbata. Su pelo seguía igual, como también sus ojos, sus <em>manos</em>... Tuvo que aferrar las suyas a los bordes de la remera que se había puesto después de bañarse para no estirar los brazos e intentar tocarlo. Intentar tocar el aire y recordarse que él estaba en cualquier otra parte del mundo, pero no ahí.</p><p>Poco a poco, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle. No quería dormirse, no cuando podía verlo por fuera de sus sueños.</p><p>No lo logró.</p><p>Sintió como unas manos firmes se deslizaban, una por debajo de sus rodillas, y la otra rodeando su espalda, alzándola de su silla. Antes de que pudiese alarmarse, ya se encontraba otra vez en aquella casa frente a la playa, sentada en ese sillón gigante, en los brazos de Kougami.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Volverte a ver (dormida)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y cuando ella le habló… Se había convencido de que no iba a ser la gran cosa, pero lo fue. Bueno, de todas maneras, no fue como si ella realmente le estuviese hablando. Ni siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí. Capaz eso fuera lo mejor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kougami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para dejar a Akane en la cama. No porque temiera despertarla por accidente, sino porque <strong>quería</strong> hacerlo. Quería que lo viera de verdad, que su voz por fin fuese dirigida a él.</p><p>Al principio, la reacción de la joven al volver a verlo lo sorprendió. Se vio avergonzado al darse cuenta de que esperaba que lo recibiera con algo parecido a un abrazo. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que se diera cuenta de que ella no sabía que él realmente estaba ahí, a tan solo un metro suyo. También había tenido que refrenarse para no tocarla mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos aguados. Otro esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. </p><p>Después de asegurarse de que una manta descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Akane, Kougami se permitió sonreír una vez más. Aunque quisiera poder hablar con ella, el verla dormir de manera tan tranquila lo calmaba. Era obvio que a la inspectora nunca le iba a faltar nada, pero el no estar a su lado, el saber nada de ella, le hacía imposible no preocuparse.</p><p><em>¿Ya habrá comido?</em>, se preguntaba mientras él lo hacía, lejos de Japón.</p><p>
  <em>¿Estará tapada de casos o solo estará lidiando con unos pocos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Ginoza la estará ayudando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Dormirá bien? ¿Sin sueños o pesadillas como las que me persiguen siempre que paso el día entero pensando en ella?</em>
</p><p><em>¿Pensará alguna vez en mí, en el caso de</em> <em>Makishima</em><em>?</em></p><p>Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido, pero al darse cuenta de que solo era Akane murmurando entre sueños, se volvió a relajar.</p><p>De todas maneras, el susto le recordó que debía irse, que en realidad tendría que haberse vuelto por donde había venido, en vez de haberse despegado del poste de luz para entrar en su apartamento. Por primera vez en la noche pensó en irracional que había sido su movida. No tenía derecho a invadir su espacio.</p><p>Pero toda lógica se había desvanecido cuando había visto que la luz de la ventana se apagaba. La idea de poder verla dormir fue más fuerte, y logró entrar en el apartamento sin ser visto.</p><p>Y cuando ella le habló… Se había convencido de que no iba a ser la gran cosa, pero lo fue. Bueno, de todas maneras, no fue como si ella realmente le estuviese hablando. Ni siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí. <em>Capaz eso fuera lo mejor</em>.</p><p>Se alejó de la cama de Akane y caminó hasta llegar a su escritorio. Como era de esperarse, no tenía los documentos oficiales con ella. Esos solo quedaban en el MWPSB. Sus ojos captaron el cigarrillo que momentos antes le había visto prender.</p><p>Frunció el ceño confundido.</p><p>Akane no fumaba.</p><p>
  <em>Puede que ahora sí. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puede que ya no sea la Akane que conocías. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puede que tu abandono la haya cambiado.</em>
</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso fuese a eliminar los pensamientos de su mente. No, Akane era más fuerte que su huida de Sybil. No era posible que su ausencia le afectara tant…</p><p>Fue entonces cuando pudo identificar el olor con exactitud. Desde que había entrado en el apartamento lo había notado, pero la visión de Akane a la luz de tan solo un velador, vistiendo únicamente una remera lo había distraído. Levantó el cigarrillo del cenicero y se lo llevó a los labios. Inhalo, con los ojos cerrados.</p><p><em>Spinel</em>.</p><p>¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta al instante?</p><p>No podía ser una coincidencia. No era la única marca de cigarrillos que existía. Tampoco era la favorita general. ¿Acaso Akane lo había recordado? ¿Acaso ella también pensaba en él? ¿Acaso lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella?</p><p>— Kougami —dejó el cigarrillo quieto en sus labios. Se dio vuelta despacio, y vio a una Akane despeinada, aún acostada, pero con los ojos semi abiertos y el cuerpo en dirección suya. Hizo un sonido que le recordó a un animal herido. No puedo evitar notar como la garganta de ella subió y bajó al tragar. Finalmente volvió a hablar—. Ya no quiero dormir sola.</p><p>Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Su mirada le indicaba que seguía sin ser consciente de su presencia, que probablemente estaba soñando, que no <em>debía</em>, que no <em>podía</em>…</p><p>Dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y volvió a acercarse a la cama. Se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura a Akane. Tuvo que refrenar su mano una vez más para evitar tocarla.</p><p>— Por favor —lo dijo entre susurros, mientras se deslizaba contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada la cama, dejando un espacio vacío para que él lo rellenase. Solo cerró los ojos por completo cuando vio que cumplía con su pedido.</p><p> Kougami prestó especial atención a la respiración de Akane. Cuando se aseguró que ya estaba dormida por completo, pasó unos de sus brazos por encima suyo, acercando su cuerpo a él. Unió sus frentes y soltó un suspiro al sentir como ella se acurrucaba contra él.</p><p>— Yo tampoco quiero dormir solo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Volverte a ver (en Ginoza)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recordar a Kougami de esa manera (tan cerca y tan lejos), en el lugar donde había compartido horas juntos, en las relaciones que tanto se parecían a la que ellos habían tenido, dolía diferente. No, dolía más.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un poco de Akane y Ginoza :) Su dinámica y la de él con Kougami siempre me llamaron mucho la atención.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Akane —levantó la vista de la pantalla que estaba sobre su escritorio de la oficina al escuchar su nombre. Se encontró con Ginoza mirándola, esperando.</p><p>¿Esperando qué? ¿Le había hablado, preguntado algo? No estaba segura.</p><p>Era uno de esos días que no solía tener, pero que tampoco la sorprendían ya.  Su último sueño con Kougami había sido tan real que hasta estaba segura de que lo había sentido dormir a su lado.</p><p>Las alucinaciones estaban regresando, al parecer. No era como si se lo fuese a decir a nadie de todas maneras.</p><p>— ¿Si? —contestó pasados unos segundos. El ejecutor frunció el ceño.</p><p>— Karanomori ya tiene los resultados.</p><p>— ¿Tan rápido?</p><p>— Si. Me avisó a mí porque dijo que no lograba comunicarse con vos. ¿Tu comunicador se rompió otra vez?</p><p>Ante la mención del dispositivo, Akane revisó el aparato que rodeaba su muñeca y pudo comprobar que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de la analista.</p><p>— Puede ser —mintió. Ella sabía muy bien que el no haberse enterado de las llamadas era más culpa suya que de su comunicador.</p><p>Volvió a levantar la vista hacia el ejecutor que alguna vez había sido su compañero (en lo que a Akane respectaba, lo seguía siendo) y notó que su excusa no lo convencía. A decir verdad, ni siquiera la convencía a ella misma.</p><p>De todas maneras, Ginoza se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella se bajaba las mangas de su camisa y se calzaba el saco. Tampoco dijo nada cuando salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a caminar hacia el laboratorio.</p><p>Akane se lo agradecía. El silencio entre ambos no era incómodo y el sentimiento de compañerismo permanecía vivo de parte de ambos.</p><p>Nobuchika Ginoza había pasado años siendo inspector por lo que Akane sabía, pero estaba segura de que nunca había estado tan relajado en toda su vida como ahora. Parecía aliviado, despreocupado. Como si no tuviese que cumplir con las expectativas de nadie. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que ser ejecutor no era tan malo como lo pintaban. Era demasiado parecido a su padre, Masaoka. Demasiado parecido a…</p><p>Akane dejó de caminar debido al temblor en las piernas. Recordar a Kougami de esa manera (tan cerca y tan lejos), en el lugar donde había compartido horas juntos, en las relaciones que tanto se parecían a la que ellos habían tenido, dolía diferente. No, dolía <strong>más</strong>.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó decir a Ginoza. Enfocó la mirada en él, quien se encontraba unos metros adelante.</p><p>— ¿Alguna vez… soñaste con él? ¿O soñás? —Akane sabía que no necesitaba decir su nombre, al menos no con quien había sido hasta mejor amigo del morocho.</p><p>¿De dónde salía esas preguntas? Pocas veces hablaba con él sobre Kougami. Era otra de las cosas que dolían más.</p><p>Recordar a Kougami juntos también era recordar que él ya no estaba con ellos. Que él <em>había elegido</em> no estar.</p><p>El ejecutor la miró con algo parecido derrota, y suspiró.</p><p>— Si… —por un momento pareció estar por decir algo más, pero terminó por atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Pasaron unos segundos que se sintieron horas antes de que volviese a hablar— Los demás nos están esperando.</p><p>No se movió, por lo que Akane se vio obligada a comenzar a caminar otra vez. No fue hasta que estuvo al lado de ella que su compañero reanudó el paso una vez más.</p><p>Una vez más, Akane agradeció su silencio e intentó inútilmente dejar de pensar en aquel morocho que había abandonado Japón meses atrás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Volverte a ver (en Ginoza) II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— Así que sí sos vos… —Kougami permaneció quieto, sin darse la vuelta. En la voz del Ginoza no reconoció enojo, casi nada de sorpresa, sino… ¿alivio?— Ya estaba empezando a creer que estaba imaginando cosas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kougami había conseguido un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos. Mientras esperaba entre los arbustos afuera de las oficinas del MWPSB, sacó uno de la caja y lo encendió. Al dar la primer calada, frunció el ceño, disgustado, y hasta consideró tirarlo. No había fumado nada desde que había olido el Spinel en el apartamento de Akane y se dio cuenta de que deseaba no haberlo hecho. Ahora quería más, y no solo de los cigarrillos. Dormir con Akane había sido… bueno, no creía tener las palabras justas para describirlo, pero lo intentó. Total, todavía tenía tiempo hasta que la joven apareciera por las puertas del edificio.</p><p><em>Calma</em>. Si, definitivamente esa era una de las palabras.</p><p>Pero también <em>éxtasis</em>. Había hecho todo lo posible para no tocarla demasiado, solo rodearla y tenerla entre sus brazos por unas horas. Por momentos creía que no iba a poder, que la iba a despertar para poder abrazarla como quería, por completo, besarla, la mano por debajo de la remera demasiado grande para su cuerpo pequeño, el olor a Spinel mezclándose con sus alientos, los sonidos que haría ella cuando le acariciase la piel, cuando la mano abandonara su abdomen para subir hacia su pecho…</p><p>Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó, esperando que el bulto en la garganta pasara. No era buena idea soñar despierto en público. Menos cuando Akane estaba a minutos de aparecer frente a sus ojos, y él podría llegar a perder el control.</p><p>Inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que logró calmarse. Pero al volver a abrirlos, la calma desapareció al instante.</p><p>
  <strong>Akane. </strong>
</p><p>Nunca lograría recuperarse de lo que le generaba volver a verla los primeros segundos. No supo si fue la parte razonal de su cerebro o el ver a Ginoza bajando las escaleras a su lado, pero logró frenarse. ¿Hacía cuánto no veía a su mejor amigo? Bueno, ex-mejor amigo. No se creía con el derecho de reclamar su amistad cuando también lo había abandonado a él.</p><p>Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el pecho. Nunca le había molestado estar solo. Con el correr de los años, había llegado a pensar que eso era lo que más deseaba. Hasta que estuvo realmente solo. Primero, al perder a Sasayama. Pero aún entonces todavía tenía gente a su alrededor. Fue cuando escapó de la MWPSB y tuvo que vivir alejado de Ginoza y Akane, que se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a estar solo.</p><p>Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al reconocer que el morocho de ahora pelo más largo miraba hacia su dirección, por lo que se dio media vuelta, sacándose el cigarrillo de los labios. Intentó disipar el humo que acababa de exhalar, pero observó de reojo como el movimiento llamaba aún más la atención de Ginoza.</p><p>Por primera vez desde el caso de Makishima, Kougami entró en pánico. Lo que había querido evitar por la seguridad de Akane se estaba por derrumbar solo porque no había podido aguantarse a no verla un día, porque había prendido un cigarrillo estúpido. No haber tenido en cuenta que alguien tan inteligente como Ginoza pudiese seguir estando cerca de ella y, por ende, terminar descubriéndolo, había sido un error de novato. Ni siquiera de novato: un error tonto. No tenía excusa.</p><p>Aún mirando de reojo, pudo notar como Akane desaparecía en el mismo auto negro de siempre…, pero Ginoza no. Tampoco volvió a entrar a la Academia. Vio como empezaba a caminar hacia su dirección, y Kougami comenzó a considerar sus opciones. La mejor que tenía, era noquearlo. Brusco, si, pero al menos así podría llegar a existir la posibilidad de que Ginoza creyese que lo que había visto no era real. Que Shynia Kougami en Japón no era real.</p><p>Pero la otra opción también lo tentaba: hablar con Ginoza y convencerlo de que no hiciese nada para poner a cualquiera de los tres en peligro. El nudo en el pecho se agravó al recordar que un inspector como él jamás pondría una amistad por encima del deber. Y tendría razón, y Kougami estaría de acuerdo con él, sino fuera porque Akane también podía llegar a terminar arrastrada en todo eso.</p><p>Su indecisión lo llevó a quedarse sin tiempo, y Ginoza ya estaba a metros suyo cuando lo escuchó hablar.</p><p>— Así que sí sos vos… —Kougami permaneció quieto, sin darse la vuelta. En la voz del Ginoza no reconoció enojo, casi nada de sorpresa, sino… ¿alivio?— Ya estaba empezando a creer que estaba imaginando cosas.</p><p>Se giró despacio, por temor a lo que podía llegar a encontrarse, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Una vez que estuvo frente a frente con el inspector, cualquier idea sobre noquearlo desapareció de su mente.</p><p>Estaba cambiado, al menos físicamente. Tenía el pelo crecido, y ya no llevaba anteojos. Seguía usando traje, pero también tenía puesto un abrigo muy parecido al que su padre solía usar.</p><p>— Hola, Kougami —fue la sonrisa lo que más lo sacudió. Le estaba sonriendo como si aún lo considerara su amigo. Se acercó aún más a él—. Te diría que demos una vuelta, pero tengo que estar en mi cuarto en unos minutos.</p><p>El darse cuenta de que Ginoza no iba a entregarlo lo tomó por sorpresa. Tardó unos segundos hasta que pudo volver a hablar.</p><p>— ¿No vas a reportarme? —deseaba que el pánico en su voz no fuese tan evidente, pero fue imposible. Ginoza, al escucharlo, volvió a sonreír.</p><p>— ¿Y que te maten? ¿Estás loco? —lo dijo como si el solo hecho de pensarlo le pareciese lo más estúpido que había escuchado. Antes de que pudiese contestar, continuó—. Peor todavía, ¿qué Akane me mate a mí? No, gracias.</p><p>Kougami consideró estar soñando. La persona que tenía frente a él no era, pero al mismo tiempo sí, Nobuchika Ginoza, su amigo de la infancia, compañero y superior.</p><p>— Pero… —la frase murió en sus labios. Realmente no sabía qué decir, y el hecho de que esto pareciese divertir a Ginoza lo confundía aún más.</p><p>— ¿Tenés lugar donde pasar la noche? —bueno, esa seguro que no era una de las cosas que se imaginó que le preguntaría. La ventaja era que para eso si tenía respuesta.</p><p>— Estoy durmiendo en una fábrica a las afueras de Tokyo.</p><p>— ¿A cuánto queda?</p><p>— Lejos —confiaba en Ginoza, aún no le había dado razones para no hacerlo, pero no era tan estúpido como para revelar algo así. El morocho pareció conforme con su respuesta.</p><p>— Te invitaría a casa, pero si se enteran, seguro me devuelven al correccional.</p><p>
  <em>¿Correccional? </em>
</p><p>Kougami no era una persona lenta. Entendió la referencia y unió los puntos apenas Ginoza hubo terminado la frase.</p><p>
  <em>Pero, no podía ser. Eso significaba que…</em>
</p><p>— ¿Sos un ejecutor? —la idea le parecía prácticamente imposible, pero al ver el rostro de Ginoza, supo que no se equivocaba. La sonrisa se debilitó un poco, pero no desapareció por completo de sus labios.</p><p>— Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, Kougami. Esa es una de ellas.</p><p>A pesar de haberlo abandonado, Ginoza parecía dispuesto a responder todas sus dudas. Se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para saber lo que no había podido descubrir por su cuenta.</p><p>— ¿Akane…?</p><p>— Sigue siendo inspectora, aunque supongo que eso sí lo sabés —Kougami sintió que se ruborizaba, y Ginoza se rio. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese sonido. Le provocó una sonrisa—. Pero ella también cambió.</p><p>La sonrisa desapareció.</p><p>El nudo en el pecho. <em>Culpa</em>. Era su culpa que su mejor amigo hubiese caído, y que la joven que siempre lo había visto como humano más que un perro ya no fuese la misma.</p><p>— No es algo que se note mucho, pero quienes la conocemos, nos damos cuenta. Estoy seguro de que vos también —Kougami asintió, bajando la cabeza—. Mi pregunta ahora es cómo es que lo sabés.</p><p>De una manera u otra, esa era una pregunta que sí se esperaba. Eso no significaba que la quisiese contestar.</p><p>— A veces la miró a la distancia… —murmuró. Sabía que no necesitaba hablar alto para que Ginoza pudiese escucharlo. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro.</p><p>— ¿Solo a veces? —pudo notar sarcasmo en su tono de voz. No lo culpaba.</p><p>— Todos las tardes. El otro día la seguí hasta… —Ginoza se tensó.</p><p>— Kougami —su voz sonó alarmada—, ¿qué hiciste?</p><p>— ¡Nada! —el que Ginoza pensase que él era capaz de hacerle algo a Akane lo enfureció—. Pero no podía conformarme con verla de lejos. Lo intenté, pero fue inútil.</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que Kougami dejase pasar el enojo. Ginoza repitió la pregunta, esta vez calmado.</p><p>— Kougami, ¿qué hiciste?</p><p>— Entré a su apartamento y… y hablé con ella —escuchó como Ginoza suspiraba.</p><p>— Por eso no paraba de hablar de sueños, entonces… —comentó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.</p><p>— Ella cree que solo fui producto de su imaginación esa noche.</p><p>— Pero no lo fuiste.</p><p>— No.</p><p>No iba a mentirse a sí mismo: sí se había imaginado un golpe, sobre todo al segundo de reencontrarse. Pero que Ginoza lo estuviese golpeando en ese momento, cuando ya llevaban unos minutos hablando, lo sorprendió.</p><p>Aún en el suelo, Kougami se sobó la mandíbula. En vez de enojarse (bueno, tal vez sí se enojó un poco), le dieron ganas de reír. Se había olvidado de lo fuerte que podía ser ese puño derecho.</p><p>— Eso no fue por abandonarnos —le aclaró Ginoza al tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse—, aunque bien te lo podrías merecer. Supongo que le voy a dejar el honor a Akane.</p><p>Las ganas de reír volvieron. Sabía que, por más molesto que estuviese (y con razón), Ginoza no desea que él resultara lastimado.</p><p>— ¿Por qué fue, entonces? —preguntó una vez que estuvo de pie, mientras se sacudía la ropa. Para su suerte, la capucha seguía fija sobre su cabeza.</p><p>— Por Akane —la respuesta lo confundió.</p><p>— Pensé que dijiste que…</p><p>— Sé lo que dije. No me refiero a que la hayas abandonado (repito, sí merecés un golpe por eso), sino a que hayas vuelto…, pero no realmente.</p><p>— Ginoza, sabés muy bien que no puedo… —Ginoza le cortó por segunda vez.</p><p>— Ese es el problema, Kougami. Si realmente no podés, no lo hagas. No solemos hablar de vos. No lo digo para herir tu ego. Lo digo para que entiendas que duele recordarte, por lo que ninguno de los dos te menciona. El problema es que tu regreso hizo que <strong>ella hablase de vos</strong>. Está distraída, cansada, y todo porque piensa que solo puede verte en su cabeza. Si tu regreso es definitivo (o no, dá igual), que sea real. No le hagas creer que está loca. No la sigas lastimando.</p><p>Las palabras dolieron más que el golpe, y Kougami supuso que era porque eso no se lo esperaba. Había esperado un reclamo por su huída, no por su regreso.</p><p>— ¿Estás sugiriendo que la busque? ¿Que se entere que volví a Japón?</p><p>— Si. O que la dejes en paz de una vez.</p><p>— ¡Pero es una locura, una estupidez! Si Sybil se entera, podrían hacerle algo. Podrían despedirla, como mínimo, y ella ama ser inspectora —ya no encontraba nada divertido en la conversación, y dejó que el enojo resurgiese—. ¿Con qué derecho…?</p><p>— ¿Por qué volviste, Kougami? —la pregunta lo dejó helado. Parecía que había acabado, por fin, con la paciencia de Ginoza.</p><p>Kougami abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no logró formular palabra.</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué había vuelto?</em>
</p><p>— ¿Alguna vez te lo preguntaste? Porque se me hace que si no me podés contestar a mí, es porque tampoco te podés contestar a vos mismo.</p><p>Pero sí tenía respuesta, aunque Ginoza hubiese tenido que prácticamente acorralarlo con la pregunta para darse cuenta de que sí sabía por qué.</p><p>— Volví por ella —miró a Ginoza, quien no parecía para nada sorprendido con su confesión. Se acercó aún más a él, dejando solo centímetros de distancia entre ambos.</p><p>— Entonces —Ginoza apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón amistoso—, volvé de verdad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Volverte a ver (de espaldas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuando dormía profundo, solía no pensar ni soñar en Kougami.</p><p>Necesitaba un descanso de extrañarlo, de pensar en él.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este fic va dedicado a la beba que logró que mirase anime por primer vez a pesar de mis prejuicios, que me recomendó la maravilla que es Psycho-Pass, y con la que comparto mis lágrimas por este ship que nunca nos dieron por cobardes.<br/>Te amo, Liz. Gracias por tener tanto taste y compartirlo conmigo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cielo estaba completamente despejado, y la luz del sol provocaba que el atardecer pintase una línea fina, naranja en el horizonte.</p><p>— Tengo que comprar más agua —murmuró para sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana del auto al pasar por una plaza. Un vendedor ofrecía bebidas para calmar el calor de la tarde.</p><p>Esa era otra de las pocas cosas que todavía conservaba de Kougami: Akane solo tomaba la misma marca que él, Anterctic Dorops. Suponía que lo hacía para sentirlo más cerca, aunque solo fuese agua.</p><p>Ni siquiera era como si él se lo hubiese dicho, pero recordaba las veces que, al abrir la heladera del ejecutor, lo único con lo que se encontraba era con decenas de esas botellas. Era increíble como, una vez que despareció de su vida, Akane lograba recordar detalles tan pequeños, que parecían haberse camuflado en su subconsciente hasta que pareció “necesitarlos”.</p><p>No era como si hubiese ido al lugar en el que vivía Kougami desde su desaparición. ¿Había estado tentada? Si. ¿Se lo habían permitido? No. Cuando hicieron el allanamiento (decisión innecesaria en su opinión), se le informó que ella no formaría parte del caso. Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero las palabras “<em>para que no obstruyas la evidencia</em>” flotaban en el aire. Aunque Sybil confiaba en ella, algunas personas dentro del MPSWB no lo hicieron cuando se informó sobre la fuga de Kougami. Su reputación como inspectora que llevaba una relación humana con sus ejecutores pareció jugarle en contra por unos momentos.</p><p>Cuando el auto la dejó frente al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, se bajó y comenzó a caminar hacia el autoservicio más cercano. Sus pies empezaron a quejarse: el caso que le habían asignado hacía un par de días había requerido que hiciera más de un allanamiento en menos de cuatro horas, todos en lugares alejados entre sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no caminar las distancias. Y ahora su cuerpo se lo reclamaba.</p><p>Pero a Akane no le importaba, no realmente. Exigirse de más la mantenía despierta lo suficiente como para que, a la larga, terminase agotada. Finalizaba el día únicamente con fuerzas para una ducha y tirarse en la cama, donde se desmayaba del cansancio. Cuando dormía profundo, solía no pensar ni soñar en Kougami.</p><p>Necesitaba un descanso de extrañarlo, de pensar en él. La estaba consumiendo. No era como si dejara que los demás lo notasen. Solo Ginoza parecía haberse dado cuenta, y había inventado la excusa de que iba a salir a tomar un poco de aire para poder acompañarla hasta la salida. Lo sabía. El ejecutor no dijo ni una palabra desde la oficina hasta la puerta del auto que la esperaba, pero a veces así era Ginoza, y a Akane no le molestaba. Al menos eso no había cambiado.</p><p>Las puertas del autoservicio se abrieron de manera automática cuando pisó la alfombra de entrada, y el aire frío le golpeó de lleno en la cara. Tembló ante el cambio brusco de temperatura, pero entró en el negocio. Dentro, solo había una anciana ayudada por un holo con su compra.</p><p>Akane caminó hacia el fondo del lugar, en donde se encontraban las heladeras. Realmente no tenía necesidad real de comprar. En su apartamento todavía le quedaban al menos diez botellas, por lo que podía sobrevivir una semana y media más.</p><p>De todas maneras, el cansancio era algo que podía usar a su favor, y si ya tenía compraba el agua en ese momento, no tendría que hacerlo en otro.</p><p>Estaba tan segura de que no había nadie más en el autoservicio que por poco grita al llegar al final del pasillo y encontrarse con una silueta dándole la espalda. No podía ver exactamente qué estaba buscando, pero sí notó como registraba la heladera a fondo.</p><p>Se quedó quieta por unos segundos, mirando aquella espalda. Era tan familiar, que hasta estaba segura de quién era. Temía decir su nombre en voz alta, por miedo a quedar como una loca. O peor: porque la persona se diese vuelta y sí fuese él, porque eso solo podía significar que estaba alucinando o soñando. Sin quererlo, recordó el sueño sobre el sillón y la playa.</p><p>Los ojos se le empañaron. Estaba harta. Tal vez si enfrentaba al Kougami de sus sueños, por fin lograría tener un cierre (o al menos un poco de tranquilidad mental).</p><p>Avanzó decidida hacia la persona y apoyó con fuerza una mano sobre su hombro para girarlo.</p><p>— ¿Nece-necesita algo? —tartamudeó nervioso el estudiante que no debía tener más de diecisiete años. Akane supo sin necesidad de un espejo que seguramente tenía la cara roja. El cansancio le estaba nublando el juicio. Por supuesto que no era Kougami, ni una alucinación, ni un sueño.</p><p>No entendía por qué el chico temblaba, hasta siguió la dirección de sus ojos y comprendió que miraba la placa de oficial en su pecho.</p><p>— No estás en problemas —lo tranquilizó mientras la guardaba en un bolsillo. Forzó una sonrisa y rogó mentalmente que no resultase en una mueca incómoda—. Solo te iba a preguntar si me podías dejar sacar algo de esta heladera.</p><p>Qué fácil le resultaba mentir a veces. Sobre todo a desconocidos.</p><p>— Veo que estás buscando algo que seguro te tome más tiempo del que me va a tomar a mí agarrar lo que necesito —continuó al ver como el joven se dejaba convencer con cada excusa que salía de su boca.</p><p>El chico se relajó por completo y se hizo a un costado, dejándole la heladera para ella. Akane se lo agradeció.</p><p>No había mentido cuando le aclaró que no iba a tardar en encontrar lo que necesitaba. Agarró un paquete de seis botellas (no se creía con la energía suficiente como para llevarse el de doce) que se encontraba en la primer fila, y se alejó de la heladera.</p><p>— Listo —fue lo último que le dijo con una sonrisa al chico antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia una de las cajas automáticas.</p><p>Tampoco tardó en pagar. Optó por no usar bolsa, y enganchó los dedos entre las aberturas del paquete de plástico. El apartamento no estaba muy lejos y podía cargar con las botellas aunque la mano se le cansase en el camino. De todas maneras, apenas llegase a casa, las metería en la heladera y seguiría con su plan de una ducha y a la cama.</p><p>Una vez fuera del autoservicio, ya no sintió el mismo calor que durante la tarde. El atardecer se había completado, y tan solo unos minutos que había transcurrido dentro del lugar habían bastado para que, al salir, se encontrase con el cielo a oscuras. El clima había refrescado, pero no hacía tanto frío como con el aire acondicionado del autoservicio.</p><p>Akane comenzó a caminar. Tenía ganas de arrastrar los pies, pero estaba segura de que eso no la ayudaría a llegar más rápido al apartamento.</p><p>La calle estaba vacía, únicamente iluminada por los postes de luz. De tanto en tanto pasaba un auto o alguien en bici.</p><p>El barrio en donde vivía no se encontraba en pleno centro de Tokyo, aunque tampoco vivía muy alejada del MPSWB. Desde la cuadra por la que se encontraba caminando, hasta podía ver la NONA Tower.</p><p>Escuchó como el eco de sus pasos se volvía cada vez más fuerte, como si se estuviese acercando, como si…</p><p>Como si no fuese suyo.</p><p>Se giró, pero no vio a nadie atrás suyo.</p><p>Sabía que no tenía razón para alarmarse. La zona era bastante segura, no había habido reportes de coeficientes criminales altos desde hacía años. Los vecinos eran, por lo general, estudiantes que repasaban sus apuntes adentro de sus dormitorios, o personas mayores retiradas. Nadie que trabajase en MPSWB, exceptuando por ella. No era como si el barrio lo necesitase.</p><p>Pero, aun así, algo dentro suyo le decía que esa sensación de que alguien la seguía no era una locura sin fundamentos, un engaño de su cansancio.</p><p>Comenzó a acelerar el paso, y dobló una esquina que la alejaba de su apartamento. Si se estaba equivocando, si solo estaba siendo paranoica, podía dar la vuelta manzana y retomar su camino original. Pero, si su intuición no estaba errada, el desviarse le daba la ventaja de que, tal vez, quien andaba detrás suyo no llegase a enterarse de donde vivía. Además, no era como si no supiese defenderse, aunque sí lamentaba no tener un dominador encima.</p><p>Caminó una, dos cuadras de más. Poco a poco la repetición de pasos se escuchaba más lejos, y Akane se detuvo en una esquina bien iluminada para tomar varias bocanadas de aire. El corazón le latía rápido y tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para lograr calmarlo.</p><p>Miró por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, pero no vio nadie. Suspiró. Definitivamente se había excedido y el cansancio se burlaba de ella.  </p><p>De todas maneras, no volvió sobre sus pasos. Giró hacia su izquierda, y comenzó a caminar hasta el apartamento por otra ruta. Al llegar a la puerta, dejó por un momento las botellas sobre el piso para poder poner su huella sobre la cerradura. Al tiempo que escuchaba el <em>click</em> de la puerta destrabarse, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Casi sin pensarlo, puso sus dos manos sobre aquella mano y se dio vuelta, girando y apretando el brazo contra la espalda del intruso. La persona se quejó, pero Akane la ignoró. Lo empujó contra la pared.</p><p>— ¿Quién es y qué quiere? —exigió. Al ver que no contestaba, apretó el agarre y la persona se retorció del dolor— Conteste si no quiere que verifique su coeficiente.</p><p>Akane seguía sin tener el dominador, pero quien fuera la persona contra la pared no tenía porqué saberlo.</p><p>— Akane…</p><p>Lo dijo de manera forzada, como si la posición en la que estaba no lo dejase ni respirar. Pero la joven inspectora reconocería esa voz donde fuera, sonara como sonase.</p><p>Y fue en ese momento que comenzó a atar cabos suelos. La espalda, lo sigiloso que había sido al llegar hasta su puerta. Hasta creía reconocer la campera que llevaba puesta.</p><p>— ¿Kougami?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Volverte a ver (por fin, en mis brazos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Escuchó como Akane pronunciaba su nombre. La tensión en su cuerpo desapareció. Recordó cuando lo nombró al confesar que ya no quería dormir sola. Esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era real.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kougami se empezó a arrepentir de su decisión apenas Akane lo acorraló contra la pared. No porque el agarre y la posición en que la inspectora mantenía su brazo doliesen (muchísimo, ¿cómo había podido olvidar lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser en su trabajo?), sino porque las dudas comenzaron a inundar su cabeza.</p><p>Al terminar de hablar con Ginoza, se había sentido seguro. Sí, iba a volver de verdad. Pero tener a Akane tan cerca logró que sus miedos regresaran. ¿Y si el edificio tenía cámaras? Era muy probable, aunque de todas maneras tenía la cara cubierta. Pero Sybil siempre encontraba la manera de estar presente, de saber. Kougami pensó que el miedo nunca desaparecería por completo, no a menos que Sybil lo hiciese.</p><p>Escuchó como Akane pronunciaba su nombre. La tensión en su cuerpo desapareció. Recordó cuando lo nombró al confesar que ya no quería dormir sola. Esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era real.</p><p>Sintió como el agarre aflojaba. Despacio, se giró.</p><p>Ahí estaba ella. Ahí estaba Tsunemori Akane, frente a él, viéndolo, realmente viéndolo. La vio temblar, aunque no creía ser capaz de confiar en su visión por la poca luz que había en el pasillo. ¿Cuando llegó también había estado tan oscuro? No podía recordarlo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era <em>Akane, Akane, Akane</em>…</p><p>— Akane… —repitió una vez más en voz alta. Con esperanza, pero aún con miedo. No ya porque hubiese cámaras, porque Sybil llegase a saber de su regreso, sino por Akane, por como ella lo recibiría.</p><p>— Pero, ¿cómo es…? Vos estabas… <strong>¿Qué hacés acá? </strong>—las palabras pesaron más de lo que a él le hubiese gustado.</p><p>No lo había extrañado.</p><p>No había pensado en él.</p><p>
  <em>Seguro había estado agradecida de ya no tener que lidiar con el humo de sus cigarrillos, y con su impulsividad</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p>— Akane… —quería disculparse, ganar su perdón, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la joven se abalanzó a él, dejando caer el paquete que tenía en una de sus manos. Y mientras que Kougami tristemente se encontró esperando un golpe o empujón, ella lo… abrazó.</p><p>Lo estaba <em>abrazando</em>.</p><p>Lo que él había deseado tanto que pasara, pero que lo había hecho sentirse un tonto al quererlo, realmente estaba pasando. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos. No se había equivocado, la luz no lo había engañado. Pensó que era por el frío.</p><p>No, estaba llorando.</p><p>Repitió su nombre, pero ella siguió con la cara pegada a su pecho, aferrada a las mangas de su abrigo. Sus murmullos eran sofocados por su cuerpo, pero finalmente logró entenderlos.</p><p>
  <em>Tanto tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero si estás acá, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>no es un sueño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te extrañé.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Te extrañé</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
</p><p>Kougami puso sus manos en los brazos de Akane y la alejó de él. No mucho, tan solo unos milímetros para poder ver su rostro. Como si verle la cara, verla a los ojos, confirmaría que aquella palabras sí habían salido de su boca.</p><p>Vio como le temblaba el labio y tuvo ganas de besarla. Se contuvo.</p><p>El ver las lágrimas caer en torrentes hizo que se le creara un nudo en la garganta. Estaba llorando por su culpa.</p><p>— Ya no llores —susurró limpiando inútilmente con sus pulgares las lágrimas que continuaban descendiendo sin descanso sobre su rostro—. Por favor, ya no llores.</p><p>— Te extrañé —fue la única respuesta ahogada por parte de la joven. Con los ojos rojos, mirándolo desolada.</p><p>Kougami volvió a mirar su labio tembloroso. Las ganas de besarla seguían intactas.</p><p>Y eso fue lo que hizo: besarla.  </p><p>Sintió que Akane se quedaba dura contra él, y por un instante pensó que se había apresurado, que ella no lo quería <em>de esa manera</em>, que no era más que un <em>simple ejecutor</em> a sus ojos, un <em>deflector</em>, un <em>impulsivo</em>, un <em>cobarde</em>, un…</p><p>Akane le devolvió el beso.</p><p>Kougami creyó estar soñando. Un jadeo involuntario surgió desde atrás de la garganta, y fue respondido por un <em>hum</em> satisfecho por parte de Akane. La reacción de la joven le dio la valentía suficiente como para llevar sus manos sosteniendo su cara a rodear su nuca y la parte baja de su espalda, profundizando el beso.</p><p>Y Kougami no creía que el beso pudiese mejorar, no podía haber algo mejor que simplemente ser capaz de besar sus labios, tener la oportunidad de tocarla. Hasta que Akane abrió su boca y susurró contra él:</p><p>— Shinya…</p><p>Sintió la cara mojada, y tardó en darse cuenta de que no era por las lágrimas de Akane, sino por las suyas.</p><p>Nunca la había escuchado llamarlo por su primer nombre. Nunca habían llegado al punto de llamarse por otra cosa que no fuese sus apellidos.</p><p>Akane volvió a acercarse a sus labios, pero Kougami la alejó de él. La expresión herida que había en el rostro de la joven lo empujó a no demorar sus palabras.</p><p>— Repetilo.</p><p>Sus facciones se suavizaron, y sonrió. A pesar de haberla besado tan solo segundos atrás, aquel gesto solo logró hacerle sentir que el aire se le quedaba en la garganta y que su estómago se inundaba de adrenalina.</p><p>— Shinya —y lo besó. Fue corto, porque Kougami la separó una vez más.</p><p>— Otra vez.</p><p>Akane se rio. Kougami decidió que sería capaz de entregarse a Sybil con tal de escucharla reír toda la vida.</p><p>— Shinya, Shinya, Shinya.</p><p>Cuando ella volvió a besarlo, él no volvió a alejarla nunca más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Volverte a ver (con dolor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los besos duraron minutos, horas quizás. Akane no estaba segura. Tampoco le importaba.</p><p>Era él. Era él de verdad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los besos duraron minutos, horas quizás. Akane no estaba segura. Tampoco le importaba.</p><p>Era él. Era él <em>de verdad</em>.</p><p>El único indicio del paso del tiempo fue que los rostros de ambos ya se encontraban secos, sin rastros de aquellas lágrimas compartidas. Y la falta de aire también.</p><p>Se separaron por este mismo motivo y sonrieron. La sonrisa de Kougami era algo tan inusual que Akane quería ser capaz de atesorarla para siempre más allá de su memoria.</p><p>Agarró su mano y lo tironeó hacia ella. Lo guio hasta la puerta de su apartamento. La había destrabado antes de que Kougami hubiese puesto la mano en su hombro, por lo que solo bastó girar el picaporte para poder entrar.</p><p>Kougami fue quien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Akane mirando a Kougami, y Kougami mirando el apartamento.</p><p>De repente, se sintió expuesta, consciente de todo lo que nunca había pensado más de dos veces. La cocina estaba desordenada, su habitación hedía a cigarrillos y encierro, su cama tenía una pila de ropa (limpia, menos mal). La heladera estaba casi vacía, y dudaba tener algo más que agua para ofrecer. Por primera vez desde la mudanza se arrepintió de no haber instalado el holo y haber creído que podía manejarse sola por completo.</p><p>— Es más chico que el anterior —fue el único comentario que Kougami hizo, y Akane sintió ganas de llorar. Todas sus preocupaciones sin sentido se esfumaron cuando recordó que probablemente él no estuviese quedándose en el mejor lugar de Japón. Pensó en cómo habría sido su vida fuera del país. Lo miró, y decidió que no tan buena para que hubiese vuelto al lugar en donde era de los más buscados.</p><p>— ¿Por qué volviste? —su voz tal vez sonó más dura de lo que lo hacía en sus sueños cada vez que se lo preguntaba. La vista se le nubló, y una acusación que ni siquiera se había atrevido a hacer al soñar brotó de sus labios involuntariamente— Nos dejaste. Me dejaste.</p><p>— Akane…</p><p>— ¿Ni siquiera podés llamarme por mi nombre? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado los apellidos, las formalidades —antes de que pudiese contestar, continuó—. ¿Sabés qué? Mejor olvidate de que te dije Shinya. No tendría que haber cruzado esa línea.</p><p>— ¿Pero besarme sí? —su tono de acusación fue como un golpe al pecho.</p><p>— Vos me besaste.</p><p>— Vos no me rechazaste.</p><p>— Tal vez tendría que haberlo hecho.</p><p>Pareció una cachetada. Se sintió como una, al ver como Kougami dio un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>— Ginoza estaba equivocado…</p><p>— ¿Hablaste con él?</p><p>— No es como si lo hubiese planeado.</p><p>— ¿Hablaste con él, y no conmigo? —era una incriminación tonta y Akane lo sabía. Ginoza había sido su amigo desde que ambos eran niños. Ella solo había sido su instructora a cargo (a quien acababa de besar en la puerta de su apartamento).</p><p>Aun así, dolía.</p><p>— Pero a vos te vi primero —lo dijo como si no hubiese planeado hacerlo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero Akane pudo ver cómo el arrepentimiento cubrió su rostro.</p><p>— ¿Me viste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —él no respondió y ella supo que estaba llorando porque al menos ahora lograba verlo sin las lágrimas en los ojos, pero sí en los cachetes— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?</p><p>— ¡Porque no sabía si me ibas a aceptar! Aunque me hubieses pedido que durmiese con vos esa noche…</p><p>— ¿Esa noche…? —Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida al entender— Estabas acá. No te soñé…</p><p>— Sí —pero no dijo nada más, por lo que ella decidió que sí lo haría.</p><p>— Estabas acá, no te soñé, pero me hiciste creer que sí —las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionada.</p><p>— No quería ponerte en riesgo. Tampoco podía estar seguro de que no fueses a arrestarme...</p><p>Nuevamente eligió las palabras incorrectas. Akane creyó sentir lo que los criminales y ejecutores sentían al ser disparados con el dominador.</p><p>— Andate.</p><p>Cuando lloró desconsolada mientras la lluvia de la ducha la bañaba, no supo si fue por el dolor en el corazón de saber que él ya no confiaba en ella, o por el hecho de que se hubiese ido del departamento apenas ella se lo hubiese ordenado, sin decir palabra alguna.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No me hago cargo de daños emocionales porque si el anime no lo hizo, yo tampoco.<br/>(Tranqui, igual hay final feliz ;) )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Volverte a ver (decidido)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Podía irse. Probablemente esa fuese la mejor idea. Dejar a todos en paz y regresar por donde había venido.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kougami no se permitió llorar hasta encontrarse lo más lejos posible del edificio de departamentos.</p><p>Sabía que se merecía cada una de las palabras que Akane le había dirigido, y era por eso incluso que se había ido apenas ella se lo pidió. No quería seguir lastimándola. Pero en el mismo proceso, se lastimó a sí mismo también.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? </em>
</p><p>La única razón por la que había vuelto era por ella.</p><p>Se llevó una mano a la cara, con intención de limpiarse las lágrimas. Sus dedos, sin embargo, se detuvieron sobre sus labios.</p><p>Recordó sus besos con amargura. La había sentido tan suave, tan dulce…</p><p><strong>No</strong>, no servía de nada pensar en eso ahora. Tal vez en un futuro en el que no se viese tentado a volver a verla. Un futuro en el que doliese menos.</p><p>Una vez que el llanto cesó lo suficiente como para poder mirar al caminar, se dirigió hacia la fábrica. Pensó que la caminata lo ayudaría a despejarse, pero todo lo contrario. No pudo parar de pensar un momento. Si no fuera porque conocía la ruta de memoria de tantas veces que había ido hasta el apartamento de Akane para verla, aunque sea unos segundos, probablemente se hubiese perdido. O alguna cámara lo hubiese detectado.</p><p>Caminó, pero sin mirar a su alrededor, completamente desconectado de lo que lo rodeaba.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?</em>
</p><p>Pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Ginoza horas antes. Se dio cuenta de que quería, de que necesitaba volver a hablar con él.</p><p>Por un momento pensó en dejarse atrapar. ¿Qué importaba ya? Pero Akane probablemente se enojaría aún más con él. Sonrió con un poco de diversión al imaginarlo. Si no lo había delatado significaba que al menos le guardaba suficiente cariño como para no enviarlo a su muerte.</p><p>Llegó a la fábrica. Dormía en lo que asumía que sería la oficina principal. El sillón era bastante cómodo, a pesar de que corto. Si no se hacía bolita, los pies terminaban fuera de este. Pero el vivir afuera lo había acostumbrado a aceptar lo justo y necesario para continuar con su vida.</p><p>Se sentó sobre una silla a la que le faltaba una pata, una de las pocas cosas que había en el lugar abandonado que se había transformado en su hogar.</p><p>Podía irse. Probablemente esa fuese la mejor idea. Dejar a todos en paz y regresar por donde había venido.</p><p>Dejar que Ginoza siguiese con su vida, se consiguiera mejores amigos. Amigos que no lo hubiesen abandonado y que aparecieran de sorpresa, poniéndolo en riesgo. Amigos que no hubiesen sido un fracaso como inspectores. Amigos que solo lo buscasen para pedirle consejo sobre Akane.</p><p>Dejar que Akane tuviera a alguien que la mereciera a su lado, que no la besase y terminase arruinando todo antes de poder decirle todo lo que sintiera por ella.</p><p>Porque no lo había hecho. Kougami se dio cuenta en aquel momento que en ningún momento le dijo a Akane que ella era lo único en que él pensaba en cada día, que ella era la única persona que quería ver y estar con cada segundo.</p><p>Kougami se levantó de la silla, escuchando como esta tambaleaba por el movimiento brusco.</p><p>Había tomado una decisión. Le costaba respirar por la emoción, la adrenalina, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.</p><p>Iba a decirle a Akane… a Tsunemori que la amaba. Después la dejaría tranquila.</p><p>No pensaba irse de Japón sin antes sacarse todo su amor por ella del pecho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Volverte a ver (cuando te fuiste otra vez)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Su mente daba vueltas, y las paredes de su garganta apretaban cada vez, y Kougami solo existía en su memoria, y en su imaginación.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane pasó las siguientes horas acostada sobre su cama, en ropa interior. Miraba el techo, pero en realidad no veía nada.</p><p>Después de haberse quedado sin lágrimas en la ducha, siendo el agua de esta lo único que mojaba su rostro, su mente quedó en blanco.</p><p>Estaba paralizada, y sabía que había llegado hasta su habitación por sus propios medios, pero aún así no sabía cómo lo había logrado.</p><p>Se sentía sin fuerzas o tal vez sin poder moverse. No lo intentó tampoco.</p><p>Lo que sí intentó fue buscar a Kougami en sus recuerdos. No en los que ella sabía que había estado presente, sino en los que no lo había visto.</p><p>Él le había dicho que sí la había visto a ella. Había confesado que aquella noche no había sido un sueño. No era que se había sentido muy real, sino que lo había sido.</p><p>Akane se preguntó si aquella había sido la primer y única vez. No tenía ni idea de hacía cuanto que Kougami había regresado a Japón.</p><p>Recordó cómo había mencionado a Ginoza. Y recordó cómo su ex-compañero le había hablado sobre Kougami hacía unas semanas.</p><p>No, no había sido así. Ella le había preguntado algo relacionado a Kougami, y el ejecutor prácticamente esquivó la pregunta. Tal vez lo había hecho por miedo a revelar la verdad, por miedo a confesar que había visto a Kougami.</p><p>Que había hablado con él.</p><p>Habló con él y no haciéndole creer que era un sueño.</p><p>Sin engaños.</p><p>Quiso llorar, pero estaba seca. Realmente no le quedaban lágrimas en todo el cuerpo. Aún así, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba.</p><p>Había muchas conclusiones que podía sacar de todo aquel lío. Probablemente lo mejor sería hacerlo cuando no se sintiese tan nublada, adormecida.</p><p>Pero Akane no se encontraba en su mejor momento, si de lógica y objetividad se trataba.</p><p>Por lo que pensó y sacó conclusiones:</p><p>- Kougami no confiaba en ella.</p><p>- Kougami simplemente había querido ver cómo estaba (nada más, posiblemente por respeto a ella y a la relación de trabajo que habían tenido).</p><p>- Kougami estaba jugando con ella.</p><p>Ninguna de las tres hipótesis logró buenos resultados. Con todas sentía la garganta cerrada.</p><p>No podía parar.</p><p>Su mente daba vueltas, y las paredes de su garganta apretaban cada vez, y Kougami solo existía en su memoria, y en su imaginación.</p><p>Y en cada momento, él la abandonaba.</p><p>Una y otra vez.</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>No fue consciente de haberse quedado dormida hasta que un ruido fuerte, constante, la despertó. Eran golpes.</p><p>Desorientada, creyó recordar que no se le había informado que se iniciaría una construcción en el barrio, mucho menos en el edificio.</p><p>Porque el sonido era como el de un martillo.</p><p>Quizás fuese su cabeza.</p><p>Quizás…</p><p><strong>No</strong>.</p><p>La puerta.</p><p>El golpe era real, pero venía de la puerta.</p><p>En vez de esclarecer su mente, la desconcertó aún más. Siempre que alguien la visitaba, se lo hacía saber primero. La tecnología se había tragado las sorpresas.</p><p>Revisó su comunicador, pero no encontró mensajes ni llamadas perdidas.</p><p>Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, y se les sumó una voz.</p><p>Akane tuvo que pestañear varias veces y refregarse los ojos. No, no podía ser. Todavía estaba demasiado abrumada y eso la hacía…</p><p>— ¡Tsunemori!</p><p>“<em>Entonces</em> <em>sí es un sueño</em>”, pensó. Porque Kougami no iba a volver. No después de que ella lo hubiese echado.</p><p>Tampoco iba a llamarla por su primer nombre. Se lo había dejado bien en claro, y directo a la cara. Ni siquiera intentó hacerlo cuando ella se enojó.</p><p>Simplemente, se fue.</p><p>Y Akane sabía que en parte estaba siendo injusta, porque fue ella quien le dijo que lo hiciera. Pero incluso cuando la palabra "andate" aún se encontraba a medio camino de su boca, había deseado que él no le hiciera caso. Que se quedara. Que se quedara por ella. Por <em>ellos</em>.</p><p>No supo de dónde sacó nuevas lágrimas.</p><p>Volvió a acostarse, haciéndose bolita.</p><p>Tal vez, cuando lograse despertarse la siguiente vez, los golpes desaparecerían, y el dolor también.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>